


Cameroon

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Cameroon

**Yaounde**

Ray boarded the bus that was due to take him from Yaounde and sat down.

“Did you know that Cameroon actually has one of the highest literacy rates in the whole of Africa?!”

“I did not know that no, however I am thrilled that we will be doing out bit to help by building schools in the Beulu villages.” Ray replied to Tomás, who had become his travelling companion and firm friend.

It was also through Tomás that Ray found himself volunteering as well as learning and relaxing on is epic trip of central Africa. Tomás always talked of ‘giving back’ and wanted to make good on all the opportunities he had been afforded in his life. He was still delving into his ancestry but it had certainly taken a back seat whilst they researched which volunteering projects they wanted to assist with most.

“Did you pack your pocket translate book or are you going to rely on your phone?!” Tomás laughed and Ray chuckled. Stating he had packed both his French and Spanish books and would rely on Tomás for any other languages they may need.

“Why me?!”

“You are the language whizz kid, you studied how many languages at university…?”

“I studied Spanish, Mandarin and Greek…” Tomás grinned and Ray smiled at his many accomplishments, to be fluent in five languages was incredibly impressive.

Ray settled back into his seat and asked Tomás if he minded if he listened to his audiobook. Tomás laughed and told him to go ahead, he would be doing the same as they had many hours ahead of them and even they might finally run out of conversation topics!

“I am so thankful you let me accompany you Ray, thanks for volunteering with me, here’s to us, building the future in Cameroon.”


End file.
